More than a Tragedy
by Xnsanity
Summary: Circus? What rubbish... The Varia receives a strange invitation to a... circus. Not to mention many families being "taken" down. Is this "circus" responsible for this? Looks like the Varia have no choice to head down there themselves. What will they find?
1. Circus

**[Disclaimer]:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This amazing Anime/Manga belongs to Akira Amano. Pure genius she is.

Now if I did...well I guess you can already imagine what a rabid yaoi fangirl would do... Yes, I'm talking about lots and lots of lemon & fluff... I know your all perverts too. I KNOW YOUR TRUE INTENTIONS YA SICKOS! D:

**[A/N]:** Hello there! This is my first KHR fanfic. Sadly, I am very squirmy about my fanfics... basically I never finished or I have stopped to continue them. I usually write a couple of fanfics with my best buddy. It's all pure rubbish... they are horrible. Period. They were mostly about "Naruto chats..." We were very young unexpected (still are D:) adolescents at the time... :I

Horrendous.

~Anywho, this idea just hit me when I watched...

Vocaloid "**Dark Woods**" Varia Version. Youtube it :3

And now, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter I

"Circus"

**†**

"How beautiful..."

"Isn't she?"

"Quiet."

"How much would you like for her?"

*cough*

"...Oh, I'm sorry, but our _freaks_ are not for sale."

"Oh and why not? Furthermore, she is just too stunning to even be a _freak_. I shall offer you 100k."

"No... and please don't let _her_ looks fool you..."

"Pft, 500k."

"Offer millions, but my _boss' _answer will always be_ no_."

"Boss? Hmpf, figures. Who is your boss? I would like a word with him."

"..."

"Fine... this way."

"Maxwell-sama..."

"Don't interfere Collin."

_**Ha, you will never see the light of day when you enter his domain**_

_**Baka**_

"Ah, Collin-san is it? I think it's better if you waited for your _**boss**_outside, it will only take a minute."

"Yeah but Maxwell-"

"_Please, it's for your __**own**__ good."_

"O-ok, u-h uh, I didn't catch your nam-"

"Fran."

"Hm, my name is Fran~"

* * *

"Ushishishi, what a lousy mission" complained a certain prince twirling his tiara with his own, fine polished knife while walking in complete circles.

"I wish there would have been more peasants to _play _with, alas there were only a mere number of thirty-four." Bel continued. The thrill of inflicting pain on other human being was a complete drug for Prince the Ripper. What satisfaction it gave him. After a complete victor he would grin his Cheshire grin wide enough as far as he could bare his teeth.

A blazing crimson glare shot at Bel. The prince stopped his silly antics and bit down on his tongue. Bel began to get chill down his spine.

"I do not want to hear any of your bitching Bel. You asked for that fucking mission." Out spoke his very frustrated boss who was slouching in his quite conformable chair. Resting his feet on his desk whom he never used only for a footrest.

"Ushishishi, the prince just wished that there were more to kill is all." Bel answered trying not to upset his ill-tempered boss anymore.

"Tch, well maybe next time you sho-"

"Xan-xan! Oh Xan-xan, look at what I have here~! It came in the mail~!" Bursts in Lussaria, bright and cheerful as ever waving a tantalizing piece of paper.

Xanxus twitched. _**The fuck, Xan-xan?**_ Xanxus rubbed his temple knowing that this gaylord will never shut up until he attends to his request.

"Oh, ~" Bel remarked with curiosity "what do we have here?"

The curious blond haired prince snatched the saucy looking paper away from the frantic, furry lunatic to have a look for himself.

"Bel! Give it back! It's for Xan-xan to see!" Lussaria squeaked trying to retrieve his stolen possession.

"Ushishishi, it's useless you gender confused creature, I'll be the one to give it to the boss," Bel stated. The prince decided to give a small peek at the attention grabbing paper. "Hm~ oh my, the circus is in town! ~"

"P-please, I-I-"

"_**Kufufufu~**_Too late my good man, my decision is final."

"PLEASE! I'll give you all of my money! I'll even give you my mansion!"

"Oh dear no~ I could careless about your worthless wealth, your also not the first fool to try and buy off my precious attraction."

"She's just... one of a kind! I can't even being to understand why you have such a dazzling creature locked up and labeled as a-a freak!"

"Kufufufu~ you sure do entertain me, funny, I was the one who sent out this invitation directly to you, now you come here and try to buy off my... _attraction_.As I said before, you're not the first."

"Senpai, why are middle-aged men so incredibly creepy and pervy?"

"Hm~ I guess they just have good taste since that they admire my Squ-chan so much."

"W-what? Um, si-"

"Well, I had enough of this nonsense. Tell you what, I'll let you get acquainted with..._her_for a short period of time. Would you like that?"

"Oh, my my! Yes, I would absolutely love that!"

"Kufufufu, good, now I need you to sign this small agreement form-"

"Done!"

"Kufufufu!"

"Excellent."

.

.

.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I know... it's short... I decided to leave it a bit like a cliffhanger. _Has a bad habit of leaving chapters short._ For those who are drowned in confusion, yes, Squalo is male, it's just his hair is so long which makes him look like an incredible beauty. Pft, Squalo was always gorgeous to start with. You'll know the rest in the next chapter. /

*Facepalm*

Next chapter is going to get _good._ Promise. There is, of course going to be a lot of _bad language_ from yours truly; and a bit of gore... Heck, I'll just tell you the rest on the next chapter. _Likes to get ahead of herself..._ _._

Please R/R to tell me what I can improve on & so forth. :3

[If anyone is actually reading this :I]

**†**


	2. Silver Midnight

**[Disclaimer]:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This amazing Anime/Manga belongs to Akira Amano.

**[Warning]: **This is yaoi-paring, if this pairing is not to your liking or you just down right dislike yaoi, please leave...

**[A/N]: **Please do not brick me (shower me with marshmallows! :D) ... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I flippin promised myself that I would update weekly... Ugh, these couples of weeks were a complete _bitch. _I was rushing on my school work because I'm sadly behind (in earth science)... ugh. Funny, I'm actually home schooled. You would think that I would have all the time in the world... HAHA. NO! Bottom line is that I get lazy and decide to finish them at night. I have better stuff to do... My bestest buddy was finally able to come back here from Indiana. Gawd am so happy that shes back! Now I have more encouragement to write (of course all of your lovely reviews fuel me up too! ^_^) but what? What's this! My buddy hasn't never seen Hitman! LE GASP! Fuck now that she's back I'm forcing her as to watch and read (and breath..) KHR! She'll learn to love KHR as much as we do! *cough*... sorry for wasting your time with this long _random_ notes... ASLO it's actually **"Dark Woods **_**Circus**_**" **sorry I fogot to add the circus...

_But that's your main theme..._

I KNOW!

Chapter II

"Silver midnight"

†

Maxwell Rocchelli is the 8th generation boss of the Rocchelli Famiglia. He is a selfish, acquisitive mistake for a human being. As described by his own famiglia. He was known as _"Rochelli peccati mortali"_**[1] **or Rochelli's deadly sins. Each described him _perfectly. _This witty bastard cared for no one. Nor did he care if anyone cared for him at all. He ruled his famiglia with an iron fist. If anyone dared to rebel against him or disobey his orders, they were immediately executed. No second chances. Period.

It was a calm, yet catastrophes day in the Rocchelli mansion. A few unlucky subordinates assassinated here and there. But that was all on a daily bases. Subordinates sure do come and go... Rushing into Maxwell's office was Collin, Maxwell's assistant. Kindly handing him a stunning invitation to a grand show, which read:

_Dear Rocchelli's 8__th__ generation boss,_

_I, Anoni__**m**__o__**[2]**__ would love to invite you to my _

"_Circo delle ill__**u**__sioni". This circus, of course is open for high-ran__**k**__ing Mafia famiglias only. Shouldn't hard-working bosses like yo__**u**__rself enjoy the little things in life? Just take some time to sit back and enj_o_y high-quality ente__**r**__tainment? If you do wish to attend, please __**o**__nly bring yourself and one of your subordinates. I do not wish to persuade you anymore. It's your choice after all. But I promise you, you will not be disappointed..._

_Anonimo._

Maxwell examined the well-furnished piece of paper. The invitation had real shredded gold allied around the paper with red velvet covering the back of the invitation. The paper itself was quite antique looking, with it's light brown crumbling appearance. It was well crafted, which meant that this wasn't your everyday type of circus. Maxwell grinned in content and curiosity. It looks like he might drop by for a visit.

"Ok, you can enter." Fran insisted in a monotone. The small mint haired boy held opened a steel door, which has a massive variety of locks. Since Fran didn't remember any lock combination, not to mention which key belonged to which lock, it took him a good two half hours to finally open the damn thing. Usually it takes him more than three hours to open it. I guess you can say Fran's "lock pickin" as he likes to call it, has improved.

"H-how long did your boss- uh, Anonimo say I could stay?" Maxwell asked becoming more and more fidgety once he glanced into the steel cage that held his "silver maiden". The moonlight brilliantly lit up the silver maiden's long, straight silver hair, which rippled when a sudden breeze whistled itself through her vibrant hair. Her face wasn't yet visible; all to see was her hair and a very charming Victorian styled gown [3]. The dress itself was very elegant. Black and white stripes seemed to coexist in harmony as they warmly greeted her with open arms. Wrapping themselves around her petite slim figure. What a beauty.

Maxwell's heart gave in. She was the most, stunningly exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on. I wonder what he called the rest of other women who he had "engaged" with.

"Dunno, how long do you think_ a._ _short. period. of. time._ is?" Fran mocked.

Maxwell gave him a gruesome scowl.

"Whatever, capretto [4]." The brute stated as he entered the caliginous cage.

Fran just smiled in content. The mint haired youth soon then imperatively slammed the steel door shut. He then began to secure all of the locks. All set.

"Do your thing Squalo-sama" Fran grinned as he turned his back. He knew all too well, what was going to happen next...

_The mafia will soon be brought to their knees. _

"No fucking way."

"Oh but Xan-xan-"

"Damn it trash, don't you fucking dare give me some shitty nickname!" roared the crimson eyed boss throwing a half empty glass of tequila, aiming straight at Lussaria's head.

"Eep!" shrieked the very flamboyant subordinate who quickly dodged himself out of harms way. He scurried behind Bel.

"Ushishishi, looks like your getting on the boss' bad side today" grinned the prince.

"You're both close to the edge!" roared the Varia boss. "Now both of you get the fuck out before I annihilate your sorry asses!"

"Now, now boss~ there is no need to- EEE!" Lussaria screamed in terror (once again) when his boss's guns targeted him, including Bel. Who was still shivering behind Bel. It didn't take long until Bel followed after. Oh the misfortune...

'_Now look at what you did you simpleminded twit, now we're both going to die because you just had to open your enormous trap' _

'_Mou~ Bel do something, I can't die just yet! Quick! Lets offer our bodies to the boss~!'_

'_WHAT!'_

Xanxus just glared at his two subordinates whose whispering became louder and louder. The atmosphere was changing dramatically.

It went something like...

'_Your gay-ness is rubbing off on me, stay away from the prince peasant!'_

'_But it's for our own good! HURRY! We must remove our clothes immediately to please our boss!' _

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_Bel you must cooperate~' _

'_WHY DON'T YOU TRY THAT BRIGHT IDEA OUT AND SEE HOW IT WILL WORK OUT FOR YOU!'_

'_Mou~...'_

'Why the fuck did I hire such imbeciles'

Xanxus gave an irritated sigh.

"Trash will be turned into ash..."

"BOSS!" Xanxus's obedient pet entered with a shrieking yell. Bel and Lussaria had dogged the bull's horns this time. The two men plopped down on a couch relieved. The price turned his attention to Lussaria with a growl, which meant something along the lines of 'you're so dead'.

Xanxus lowered his guns and turned to Levi who was franticly waving a specific folder. Soon afterward, the worn out subordinate placed this hands on his thighs trying to calm down his heavy breathing.

"Boss!" Huff. "I have." Huff. "important news!"

"What the he- NEVERMIND. What the fuck is it?"

Levi held his right side hoping to sooth the pain.

"There's been a lot of famiglia disappearances. There is still no culprit or witnesses."

Xanxus rudely seized fold from Levi's grasp and flipped it right open. His eyes widened when his eyes glanced over to the number of famiglias that been taken out in the past six months.

"Your fucking with me..." The Varia boss spat in a low growl.

"N-no boss! I am not _fucking_ w-with you" Levi began to turn red. His sentence did not come out, as he wanted to. His perverted mind soon began picture _dirty, dirty _thoughts. Pervert indeed...

The prince and the gaylord chuckled a bit. Lussaria looked away giggling away while Bel chuckled profoundly not ashamed of showing his pound signature grin. Proceeding to point his royal finger at the flushed man.

"Fifteen... FIFTEEN FAMIGLIAS!" Xanxus roared.

The three men's eyes shot open at the loud battle cry their boss yelled.

"Wait... there was a recent one... yesterday, making it... SIXTEEN FAMIGLIAS!"

Levi nodded intensely agreeing with his boss.

"Mou~ boss you shouldn't yell so loudly..."

"Ushishishi, the prince is getting a headache."

"SIXTEEN!"

The subordinates covered there ears. Prepared this time.

"We heard you the second time..."

"Oh what a tragedy... What are we going to do? We have no specific information on whoever did theses crimes~"

Xanxus rubbed his temples, not knowing what to do. They were basically running blind into a trap. Whomever did this must have moved from location to location. Covering up their tracks well enough to throw off suspects. Maybe evening hiding themselves as something people would not suspect...The Varia boss soon thought about it... it's worth a try. The crimson eyes man turned to Lussaria.

"Let me see that invitation."

Maxwell Rocchelli lived as a topnotch boss. He died as a topnotch boss. Now his insides were splatter all over cold cement. Blood slowly drying into the creases of the pavement. Tears still formed on his face as if he were still breathing. His body was complete massacre. Just to show that you should think twice before getting yourself involved into sticky situations. Never trust a pretty face...

"My, my, Squalo, you sure made a mess~"

"Tch, fucker tried to rape me... And this one really put up a fight. He told me he would help me escape this _imprisonment_ and let me live with and become his wife."

"Oh and I wouldn't blame him, anyway, here's the _agreement form _he signed. Now the Rocchelli Famiglia belongs to us and we can do what we please."

"Voi, Rokudo, when are you going to let me go?"

"As soon as we can get our hands on the Vongola... that's our main goal."

"Bullshit, you said that when I busted my ass killing the Pena Famiglias boss."

"Kufufufu, you heard me wrong, I said I'll let you free as soon as we have the Vongola."

"Do you know what will happen if something goes wrong, this is the most powerful famiglia out there."

"I know Squ-chan, that's why Byakuran offered to help out."

"Your fucking kidding me..."

"Not at all. This will be our biggest and final performance, this time you won't be glared down at, you'll soon be out of this cage."

Squalo grinned. Once they get a hold of the Vongola, he'll be free.

"Hmpf, you better keep to your word pineapple head."

Mukuro's lip twitched when he heard the taboo name that Squalo had called him.

"Squalo, do not call me by that name... when it's just us talking you may call me Mukuro or by my last name, Rokudo."

"Whatever... tell that frog to clean this mess up; the blood is starting to stench. I'm gonna getting in the shower if you need me... tell Chrome to send me a new dress, as you can see what condition this one is in"

"Kufufufu, will do... you seem to like wearing these gowns don't you. I see that you have no desire to wear a plain top and pants I was about to offer to you~"

"W-WA"

"Enough chatting, we need to get prepared as soon as possible. Something tells me that we'll receive are guests earlier than expected."

**[A/N]: **YEEEES! Finally after decades I finished this chapter! I really wanted to be more described but I worried about the lateness of this story... *Disappointed...* Xanxus and Squalo's relationship won't be like "OMFG we're going to have loads of sex and that's how we'll fall in love!" NO! I'm trying my best to write this as a REAL life relationship. So this is going to be a LONG story... I'll get more into detail and more descriptions and sorry if your all displeased with my grammar... :'I

Also... Hopefully I'll draw a couple of scenes were there's a climax for your own enjoyment (if I don't brick me til I do...) ... And because I _love_ DRAW... Hehe.. I actually have deviantART account. If you have one and like to get in touch, sweet. :D Although I haven't updated since... July 2010... D: if you would to know my account it's...

~xMidNightHourx

^_^ I has two arts though... damn I suck. I have loads moar just piling up in the bookshelf... OC's *cough*

I'm so static about having **four **fucking reviews already on my first chapter (kinda sucky too)! I feel like running into town with a Fran Coplay and yell at everyone: "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!" Yes... I get random ideas when I watched the premiere commercial of 'Adventure Time' (WHAT TIME IS IT?)... I watch random shit on T.V. don't judge me...

O.O...

Now then... I have a sick obsession with this song 'Velonica' by Aqua Timez... Wait that wasn't it... I'm adding a Reviews Corner yay! To show how much I _**REALLY**_ appreciate and love getting reviews on what you guys think and so... Ok you may brick me for writing, so much notes... these notes are practically the story it's self... Anywho, thanks all of you who read and see **this** week! HOPEFULLY!

CIAO!

**[1]: '**Rochelli peccati mortali' Italian for Rochelle deadly sins

**[2]: '**Anonimo' Italian for Anonymous. Cookies for those who spot the obvious name in the letter... :P

**[3]: ** I'm currently drawing Squalo's outfit. I'll hopefully update this picture on my deviant account. For now if you like to 'imagine' his outfit, go to Google images and type in 'Victorian stripe gown'. I know at first glance the outfits there are _icky_ but I thought I let you know what might be similar to Squalo's dress.

**[4]: '**Capretto' Italian for kid (I think... correct my oh native speakers D:)

**[Reviews Corner]:**

**LaDyViL: **Aw, your not the only one... I couldn't really sleep that night. I guess you can say my dreams have such an impact on what I experience... And don't worry... Hehe, oh don't you worry, you'll soon get your *cough*lemon*cough* soon enough. :3 Thank you!

**Kira-The-Shinigami: **Thank you!That video got me here today~ ^_^

**Surreal Prince: **Aren't we all? & thanks! I hope your 'curiosity' was a bit pleased... I know It wasn't much description... Just wait until Squ-chan and Xan-chan meet ;3;.

**iza-iza: **Will do! Thanks! Yes, lovely video... made me tear up though... D':

†


	3. IMPORTANTE!

**†[IMPORTANTE]†**

* * *

* * *

Goodness, the last time I updated this story was in January...It's now May...

...*condemned to shame*...

Well for those of you do not know...I decided to rewrite this story. Why? Well this was my first story I _ever_ uploaded on fan fiction and honestly...I rushed through it carelessly and I am disappointed on how it turned out...

Yep. I wrote the beginning too short and...ugh...I just hate it. I blame my accursed mood swings. But I love of all you read, reviewed, et cetera, et cetera~. **Thank you!** ^.^

I'll love you _always_! D:

Please do not get angry with me. I promise to perfect this story [even though it was merely two chapters]. My writing styles[s] change with my moods...eh.

Also another reason on why I stopped this story because I _had_ writers block...actually I still do...kind of...this explains why I haven't updated on any of my stories..._hiatus much~_...oh gawd. As well as I just finished school testing last week or so...oh gosh they were easy [language that is~] but long and excruciating...and since I'm home schooled, students get the choice to pick their testing days on one specific week..._and _since I just wanted to get them over with I asked if I could take all my testing in one day...there is no time limit _thank the heavens~_

My brain was reduced to mush.

**What the hell is wrong with me...**

The great thing is summer is coming and I'll have boat-loads of time to write! Even though I would like to spend my summer going to amusement parks [is that bad...?] and hopefully get a chance to go to my very first Anime convention, AnimeExpo~! :3

I would be _**delighted**_ to visit Europe but sadly, that's one dream that will never come true...

Well~ let me just tell you that I'm not going to change the plot. I'm just going to add more to my 'miniscule' chapters and a 'few' tweaks here and there~ and maybe even change the story title...it's up to my adoring public to decide if I should...

I WILL UPDATE...THIS YEAR damn it! I love this pairing to death, so hell yeah this will continue. I just have to keep up with my all of my stories...ugh...I j_ust_ wrote a six page research paper and my brain is just ugh...you can't expect to ride a bike with a flat tire now can you. As soon as I patch up that hole, I'll be able to ride once more :)

Once again, thank all of you! I really didn't expect that much reviews [from January...] and one this month! :O

You guys are the ones that really fire me up. That sounded completely pedo...shoot, you know what I mean ;3 [that still didn't sound right...]

Quick reply to DevilishBea

Let me clarify this once more~

Squalo is still Squalo. Like I stated before, this is Yaoi, lol. XS is the main paring but there will be mentions of others pairing sorts. Such as B26.

Ok, I'm out! I will update, even though this story keeps jumping in and out of my hiatus pile.

Once, again, Thank you! Do not loathe me!

* * *

* * *

**[Extra]**

* * *

* * *

On special occasions when I'm on the internet, I come across Youtube videos, like this one that inspired me to write this fic. ^.^

_Ahem, make that Yaoi~ related videos... _

Um, theres this XS video I found: **Xanxus x Squalo ~Unmei no Hito~** [exact] and I absolutely loved it! As well as the magnificent song used in it. A bit depressing but lovely! There is this one artist that I just adore to death! Even though I know nothing about that artist...I _highly _doubt that, that person owns a deviantart account. You can tell the similar art style used in the pictures. Mhm, watch if you like~


End file.
